Empire
by Redneck Rider
Summary: Eragon is left with many duties after the Battle at th Burning Plains follow Eragon on his quest to ultimately destroy Galbatorix and restore peace in Alagaësia once again


**EMPIRE**

**By: Redneck Rider**

Eragon stepped out of his tent unto the horrid Burning Plains; his talk with Roran went well. The only problem, at least for this matter, was Katrina. He walked over to Saphira and examined her. Most of her minor injuries were healed, but her tail remained wounded.

He silently called up the magic and barely whispered the correct words in the ancient language. His plan was not to awake Saphira, because she really needed her rest if she was to carry them to helgrind. She, unlike Eragon, didn't have Elvin drink to restore her energy. His plan worked well until a almost ear splintering screech came from the left of him "SHADESLAYER ARE TRYING TO KILL THE GIRL," screeched Angela before he could respond " DON'T EVEN TRY TO TELL ME YOU'RE TIRED FROM BATTLE, BECAUSE I SENCE THE ENERGY COMING FROM YOU".

Before he could reply she roughly grabbed his upper arm and started to drag him towards her tent.

"You know I could walk alone, Angela," retorted Eragon, yet she continued to drag him across the camp.

"Are you sure a blockhead like you could figure that out," said Angela. Eragon was starting to get embarrassed, and the soldiers found that their hero from both of their major battles was getting dragged around by a women and being screamed at, was highly amusing to them. Finally he yanked his arm away.

" I was just on my way; I had to heal Saphira's tail which was wounded in battle, and it affected me equally. That was literally a pain in the butt, not unlike you are being right now," said Eragon

_Nice comeback, __little one and thank you for healing my tail; some magician healed my minor cuts. I also would like to point out that she has a very good reason for her anger. __Before Eragon could even reply Angela was at it again._

Before Eragon could even reply Angela was at it again.

"Oh you think I'm being a pain in the butt," said Angela, stopping and drawing herself to her true height

"That would be a definite yes," answered Eragon. Eragon would not had been so annoyed if he didn't have so many responsibility on his shoulders. He had to Elva, rescue Katrina, he had to find himself a new sword, go to Hrogaths funeral, probably had to vote for the new Darven King, and return to his training as soon as possible.

"Oh really." she waited for Eragon to confirm this, when he nodded she continued, "If Elva wasn't in extreme misery I would show a pain in the butt. I have to look after, feed her, clean up after her, feed her, make sure she don't do anything rash, feed her, contain her when she feels the pain of others, and not to mention feed her."

_Enough, each moment you stand here arguing Elva suffers more, stated Saphira_

"She's right let's go," said Eragon heading for Angela's tent.

"Wrong way, blockhead and you should listen to your dragon more often"

When they arrived in the tent the sight horrified Eragon: There was Elva tied to the pole that held the tent up, struggling to get free. Cuts were all over her body; when she entered she smirked and then grinned her little wicked grin that Eragon caused.

"Shadeslayer has come to try to heal you Elva, but don't get your hopes up," said Angela as she went and stirred a potion, "and bear in mind ,Shadeslayer, if you mess this up , you better double check any thing you consume." She reached and grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the water and lifted it out.

It was clear and had no smell, yet Eragon could sense something on it. He didn't even want to no what it was. "Do not worry, Angela, the elves taught me well. The spell should work just fine."

"I'm sure Oromis taught you well, Rider." Angela said surprising Eragon with her knowledge of his master, Oromis. That was supposed to be secret news, and as soon as he opened his mouth to say something there was a small "ahem". He turned to see Elva looking amused, but there was something in her eyes; it looked like a plea of sorts.

"I'm going to put you asleep and then I'm going to say the spell that would take the curse away. After that I'm going to put the correct blessing on you, does that sound okay?" Before she could answer Angela cut in "Are you sure that it will work, Shadeslayer?"

"I sure hope it does," said Eragon eyeing the clear potion "And besides, like you said, Oromis taught me well"

"Well good luck, Eragon and you, Elva.," said Angela before stepping aside

Eragon walked up and his hand on her forehead and put her asleep and then he tapped into Saphira's energy. He began to chant softly and slowly and then he began to get louder and quicker. Elva cried out in her sleep and began to shrink back into a baby. When she was the size she originally was before Eragon cursed her, the chanting stopped. He quickly placed the original blessing on her.

"Well done, Shadeslayer, well done," said Angela as she walked up to the baby Elva and gently picked her up. " I can sense great things coming from her; she will great one day"

"I hope so," said Eragon leaving the tent "I sure hope so; she deserves it.


End file.
